Chasing Stars
by Rei Star
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived in a world of black & white. She was a lonely, depressed girl who had no one except the stars to listen to her sobs at night. One night, she wished to feel something other than sadness & loneliness and her answer came in the form of a star so bright. It leads her both to Kanagawa, Japan & a story she can't and doesn't want to re-write.


**Makoto: Chasing Stars? Nice title, Star.**

**Me: What's wrong with it?**

**Sennosuke: What's this supposed to be about?**

**Me: ****_*crosses arms* _****I'm not telling you!**

**Makoto: She doesn't even know, Andou.**

**Me: ****_*glares* _****I do too! **

**Makoto: What's it about then?!**

**Me: I'm not telling you guys!**

**Makoto: You don't know what your own story is about!**

**Me: Do too!**

**Makoto: Do not!**

**Me: Do too!**

**Makoto: Do not!**

**Me: Do too!**

**Makoto: Do not!**

**Me: Do too; I'm not giving out spoilers to my reader, you idiot!**

**KC: Yay! Spoilers! Wait, what ****is ****this about? The title and summary's making me really curious.**

**Sennosuke: Rei Star does not own Yumeiro Patissiere. She only owns her story, its plot, and her other characters which are made up and are in this first chapter.**

* * *

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are. _

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are."_

That was all she could really remember about her family other than the incident. She couldn't really remember too much of her dad, older siblings and younger siblings. However she _could_ remember her mom.

Her mom was a nice kind young lady who was in her late twenties who had hair the color of mahogany and eyes the color of caramel candies. She had a skinny and a petite frame size along with baby-smooth skin, a soft, yet firm voice to accompany it, and a smile that could put both a double rainbow and the sun to shame, or at least in her opinion.

Her mom always sung "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" to her at night to get her to calm down and sleep and to get rid of all the mean, spooky _"ghosts"_ and _"monsters"_ that she always thought that were stalking her from underneath her bed and looming in her closet. Her mom only sung it once in a while to her whenever she couldn't sleep or had a nightmare, but soon it became a habit to where her mom sung it to her every night before she went to bed and her mom even began to sing it unconsciously as she cooked in the kitchen or helped out with cleaning their house or wherever. Kurihara Ayaka could repeat the lullaby over a million times without really trying especially when times got tough. The song helped her attempt to get herself back together and right now times were always tough for the girl, so the song basically became _**her **_song.

However, as the years went on, she found herself to be different in a way from the other kids. They always managed to find a way to make fun of her and bring her down.

_"'Come on; if you want it back actually try to get it back, Midget!'"_

_"'She's supposed to be in 3__rd__ grade? She looks like a kindergarten. She __should __be a kindergartener.'"_

_"'Why does she always sing ""Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" for? Does she want to be in the spot-light and steal all the attention or something?'" _

_"'She's an attention-hog.'"_

_"'Maybe she has to go pee or something. I swear to Kami I heard her say "Tinkle, tinkle, Little Star".'"_

_"'Why doesn't she just go bug someone else?'"_

_"'Go away, we don't want you here; gosh!'"_

_"'Oh my Kami, she just gave him a bloody nose! This midget needs to take an anger management class!'"_

Ayaka always though that stars were supposed to have good meaning; people **_did_**always try to wish on shooting stars, right? Her mom always called Ayaka her "little shooting star" after all. Her mom told her that a shooting star symbolizes a brief fleeting moment of wonderment in one's life like the chance of seeing a shooting star race across the night sky. Shooting stars were also thought to be the representation of reaching one's ultimate destiny, the representation of a new birth and changes in one's life and also a wish for something better. Besides all of that, Ayaka and her mom agreed on that stars were awe-striking**/**awesome, inspirational, a faith-booster, and good friends.

But, at the back of her mind, she remembered her mom's words about shooting stars not always being good fortune to everyone. In ancient Greece falling stars were believed to be the rising or falling of lost human souls. Apparently according to Jewish and Christian traditions reflected fallen angels and demons. And in different parts of Asia people still think that shooting stars are bad omens because the so-called "tears from the moon about the lost sun bride" would predict war, death or demise of a close person.

And in reality, Ayaka felt like she was a fallen angel herself. After all, she was the one who caused for her family's deaths and for her to be trapped her in this black and white prison for _who-knows-how-long_.

_"'Ayaka-chan!'"_

_"'Mom, Dad, Aito-nii-san, Aiko-nee-san, Akane-chan, Atsuo-kun! No!'" _Gun shots were heard and blood was splattered.

* * *

**Me: The YP characters WILL appear soon. This was just the Prologue. The YP characters will appear either in the next chapter or the one after that.**

**KC: I'm guessing this isn't going to be a happy story especially if there was "gun shots were heard and blood was splattered."**

**Me: Yup! I hope you like it! Please review, favorite, and follow this piece of literature that I personally think is crap.** **Also I want a beta reader for this story and also for Dream Colored Hearts. I want one that doesn't mind cussing (damn, bitch, bastard, hell, etc.), editing long chapters that could be more or less over/ than 8,000 word, quite a bit of couples ****_(that's for DCH, this won't have too many couples.)_****, sensitive issues ****_(bullying, abuse, suicide, eating disorders, blood, etc.)_****, editing our author notes and probably more stuff that I can't think of right now. PM me if you would like to be my beta reader and don't mind any of that stuff.**

**KC: Wait what; eating disorders?**

**Me: Eating disord****_er_****. One of my characters used to have a history of one.**

**KC: I'm starting to think that I should interrogate you about your characters more often now. T.T**

**Me: If you haven't noticed a lot of my stories are going to be rated a strong T.  
**


End file.
